Transformation
by Stewie Shadow
Summary: Freddie has been cursed by a comet, and turns into a monster every night. And now, Freddie must try and break the curse with help from Sam, and they must find out how.
1. The Black Comet

Transformation

After a strange event has occured, Freddie acts strange lately. Freddie doesn't seem to be seen at night, and only during the day. So, Sam tries to find out what secret Freddie has been hiding lately. Then Sam finds out that when the sun goes down, Freddie turns into a monster. Now, in order for Freddie to be himself again, he needs help from Sam, and they need to find out how it can be reversed.

Chapter 1-The Black Comet

When a comet is seen by the Earth, people can't help but to see this extraordinary event, because you don't see it everyday. People say it's once every 120 years, so it's a once in a lifetime event. No one ever wants to miss it, so that's why when people look out the window and see a comet, they can't help but go outside and check it out for themselves, but a comet can hold power that is unknown.

One night, Carly, Sam, Freddie, and Spencer were at Carly's loft spending some time there having some fun. Spencer had heard about a black comet and had been by the window watching to see when it was going to come by. While Carly and her friends were sitting by the television, they were getting annoyed with Spencer sitting by the window all day. But then the comet was about to come by.

"Carly, come on, let's go outside and see the comet from outside the window." Said Spencer "The comet is outside."

Everyone had went outside to see the excellent sight of the comet being seen at Earth. The comet looked black, but it was still such a magnificent sight, especially to Freddie. Freddie couldn't take his eyes off of the comet, it wasn't normal, it looked like he was hypnotized. Neither Carly, Sam, or Spencer noticed until the comet had disappeared. Carly and Sam tried to get Freddie to snap out of it, but it didn't work until Sam had punched Freddie in the face.

"Ow, what did you do that for, Sam?" Freddie had said being mad at Sam, as usual. "You were acting a little crazy there, Fredward." Said Sam "And I had to do something." "Can you two please not fight for once?" Said Carly "Looks like I need to get out the water bucket." Sam and Freddie were about to be afraid because Carly was going to pour the water bucket on them.

Carly had brought Sam and Freddie into her loft, and had dumped the water bucket on them all because they were both behaving immaturely. But Sam and Freddie had deserved that, because the behavior was 10 on the richter scale.

The next day was the day to film the next webcast of Carly, Sam, and Freddie's webcast of "iCarly" where they were going to finish the webcast with an iCarly special. Then the webcast was going to be finished, and when the webcast was over, Freddie had felt a slight chill.

Carly and Sam had didn't notice, but they were about to. "Hey, Freddie." Said Carly "Do you want some fruit ka-bobs down by my kitchen?" "I'm sorry, but I have to do something else." Said Freddie. "What?" Said Carly. That's when Carly and Sam were about to see something strange. "I'm sorry, I can't hear you." Freddie had said trying to get out quickly "You're breaking up." "Freddie, are you going nuts?" Carly had said showing concern "We're not talking on cellphones." But then Freddie had ran outside.

It was so strange how much Freddie had wanted to leave so quickly. Carly and Sam were even questioning about it. "What's going on with Freddie?" Said Carly. "I don't know." Said Sam "But I'm going to find out, see you later, Carly." "Please don't hurt Freddie, Sam." Said Carly. "I won't, Carly." Said Sam.

Sam had went outside and tried to look for Freddie. Sam had brought a high-powered flashlight, which actually she borrowed from Carly without asking and went off. It was tough just trying to look for Freddie, because Sam had to look in strange places. Then, Sam had finally found Freddie's scent and found out that he had went into the forest. Sam was curious to know why Freddie would go into the forest at night, it was probably to hide something.

When Sam had went into the forest, she had found a few things spooky. But still, she wasn't scared, Sam never gets scared because she's very brave and always takes on any spooky challenge. But Sam was going to be headed for danger, then she had found wolves, and tried to run away from them. But then Sam had then headed for more danger, when she had fell and had her knee sprained.

The wolves were closing in on Sam, and had felt upset. But then when Sam had closed her eyes, she had heard some attacks, and heard the wolves go away. Then Sam had heard Freddie's voice. "You know, it's too dangerous to be lurking around the forest at night." Said Freddie. But then when Sam had opened her eyes, she only saw a monster, but it actually was Freddie. It was true when Sam had shined a light on the monster, and the light was so strong that she could see Freddie's face.

"Freddie?" Sam had said being a little startled. "Sam, it's really me." Said Freddie "I've turned into a monster, every time the sun goes down I turn into this." "Well, I feel very sorry for you." Said Sam "But it's okay, Freddie." "Look, I need help on trying to get rid of this monster curse that's on me." Said Freddie "I need to find a way to be back to normal again. Sam, will you help me? Please, I'm begging you." Freddie had then touched Sam's shoulder acting very sweetly.

Sam had then looked into Freddie's eyes and felt touched so much. She couldn't refuse this request, so Sam had said yes to Freddie's request.


	2. Finding Some Clues

Chapter 2-Finding Some Clues

Freddie had helped Sam walk, because Sam had hurt her knee. Freddie had put Sam on the ground on a soft platform. "I knew you would be here." Said Sam "I noticed that you had some tick lotion on you when I noticed your scent. That's what led me here." "Listen, I don't think it's safe for you to be here." Said Freddie. "I'm not leaving here without you, Freddie." Said Sam. "Well, this is the first time you've ever shown concern." Said Freddie. "Well, this is the first time you've ever looked like this." Said Sam.

And then all of a sudden, Sam and Freddie had heard some growling and had thought that it would be dangerous to be sitting on the ground. Freddie had then thought it would be better to climb up a tree to avoid any danger from down below. So, Freddie had climbed up the tree, and helped Sam climb up because of her sprained knee.

Then Sam and Freddie were up on top of a tree with Freddie looking from above for anything suspicious, and with Sam sitting on a branch below. Luckily, the branches were strong enough to hold large amounts of weight. "There must be some way to get rid of this transformation, Freddie." Said Sam "You can't keep staying here every night." "I know, but I don't want people seeing me looking like a beast." Said Freddie. "I understand, because I think you should be careful of who sees you like this." Said Sam. "But we have no clue how to reverse the curse." Said Freddie.

Freddie and Sam were really clueless on how to reverse the curse, but then they had found a secret book. Sam had read the book and had found descriptions of a curse that gives a person red eyes, sharp teeth, sharp fingernails, large patches of fur, and canine scents when the sun goes down or when revealed in very dark areas. That was exactly what Freddie was having at night, which looked like Freddie was turning into a wolf monster.

But Sam had felt still good about Freddie, because she could see underneath the monster-like appearance. So, that's why Sam didn't want to leave Freddie, because she never felt this way before when she had gone through all this. Sam and Freddie had been closer having some time together talking, that was the best time that they had for a long time.

The moment was about to end, when the sun was about to rise and Freddie was about to transform back into a human. So, Sam and Freddie returned to their homes. Actually, Freddie was going to enter his loft, and Sam was going to enter Carly's loft.

Then the morning had came, Freddie had woken up, and woke up being himself again, but he knew that he was going to transform into a wolf monster again when the sun was going to go down. Sam was still going to stay by Freddie's side, because she started to have feelings for Freddie that she had never had, or at least, she had but didn't know.

When Carly, Sam, and Freddie were about to go to school, Carly had a hunch that something was going wrong with both Sam and Freddie. With Sam, Carly noticed that Sam started to act weird near Freddie, like Sam was having the actions that if she was in love with someone. Sam had developed a crush on Freddie ever since she had spent the night spending time with him, because Sam had felt that she could look on the inside of Freddie and notice something beautiful that she loved to see. But Carly didn't know that Sam had started to like Freddie, because she was keeping secrets, especially about Freddie's curse.

Carly had noticed something weird with Freddie at certain times. Like during class, Freddie kept scratching in certain places, his back, his arms, and his chest. Apparently, Freddie's transformation gave him some fleas and it was still during the day. Even though Freddie was only a wolf monster during the night, he still had some monster abilities. And when Carly had ate lunch with Sam and Freddie, Freddie had some large cravings. At lunch, Freddie ate 2 plates of spaghetti, 4 pieces of garlic bread, and 6 chocolate cookies. Freddie never ate that much before. Something was up, and it made Carly suspicious.

Then when it was sunset, and Carly had some dinner with Sam, Freddie, and Spencer. After dinner, Carly had saw Sam and Freddie interacting in a way that she never saw before. Carly had then thought that something might have been happening between Sam and Freddie. Then Carly thought that it was time to give some answers.

"Sam, Freddie, what's going on between you two?" Said Carly "Because I think you are both up to something, and I have no idea what you both are doing." "Nothing, I mean we're just two friends hanging out right here, right now." Said Sam acting a little strange, and feeling suffocated. "You two are usually not at this behaviour." Said Carly "You know, Sam, Freddie, if there's something wrong you can tell me, we're all friends." "I don't think that we should talk right now." Said Freddie feeling a little scared.

Sam and Freddie didn't want Carly to find out that Freddie's cursed of turning into a monster at night, because if that secret had gotten out to Carly, Carly might get so scared or something else that could be worse might happen.

And all of the weirdness was about to continue. "Sam, Freddie." Said Carly "Do you guys want to go get a smoothie at the mall?" "I'm sorry, but we can't Carly." Said Sam "Because Freddie and I have some plans tonight, we're going to the new restaurant in town." "There's no restaurant in town." Said Carly. Then Sam and Freddie had decided to leave right away. "I'm sorry, but we got to go right now." Said Freddie "There's a problem down by the lobby." Carly had then felt very upset that Sam and Freddie had ditched her.

Sam and Freddie were going to head to the forest again, because Freddie was going to transform into a beast when the sun was going to come up. In Carly's loft, the light wasn't strong enough to stop Freddie to look like a monster. Sam had decided to go to the forest with Freddie, because Sam was becoming worried.


	3. The Abandoned Mansion

Chapter 3-The Abandoned Mansion

Sam had carried a picnic basket, which she had borrowed from Carly without asking, filled with delicious food that would be good for her and Freddie to eat. Once again, Freddie had ran off into the forest at night hiding from people, because Freddie didn't want to scare anyone when he was going to turn into a monster. Freddie was near the opening pathway in the forest, so Sam could easily find him. And it worked.

"Hi, Freddie." Said Sam "I had brought some food from my house. Actually, I got the food from Carly's fridge." "I know, you always snatch food from that place." Said Freddie "Anyway, I need some food, I'm so hungry. Like I have been all the time." "I know, your monster traits during the day is kind of freaking me out." Said Sam "But luckily, I came packed with lots of food."

Sam and Freddie had went inside of the forest, and had a little picnic in the forest. It was actually nice because everything looked so peaceful with nothing around. Sam had packed a lot of food, because Freddie and her had such large cravings. Sam had large cravings all of her life, and Freddie just has it because he has traits of a monster day and night.

Then when the moon had came up, everything had looked nice with their own eyes. It was dark, but it still looked very nice for the both of them. Especially when Sam and Freddie looked at each other. "Sam, I've never noticed something like this." Said Freddie "Your skin looks so nice, especially in this lighting. Smooth, full of lustre, and absolutely admiring." "Thanks, Freddie." Said Sam. Sam had admired Freddie's comments. It was kind of weird to have a picnic at night with a monster, but Sam was having a picnic with Freddie, and Sam had been able to look deep inside of Freddie.

Sam and Freddie had looked up in the sky, and had looked at the stars. It was a magnificent sight because they never have seen so many stars in the sky because normally you can't see them because of the lights in the city. It was very romantic for the both of them, because they had felt closer than ever before.

"Freddie, I don't think it's a good idea to be in the forest every night." Said Sam "It's filled with dangerous animals, that even I find are scary." Sam never gotten scared, but it was never with wild animals. "But I can't be seen at night." Said Freddie "Is there any other place to go?" "There's an abandoned mansion here, you can go there at night." Said Sam. "Okay, let's go." Said Freddie "Put your arms around my neck and hop on."

Freddie's monster abilities let him be able to run at really fast speed, Sam had felt exhilarated from the rush as she had been carried by Freddie. They had never been through that fast speed before. Then Sam and Freddie had arrived at the abandoned mansion, it looked spooky on the outside but Sam and Freddie had to go in.

When Sam and Freddie had entered the abandoned mansion, they at first felt really scared, because everything looked so startling that made the both of them feel a little jumpy. But still, they went and checked out what was inside. "This seems to be scary." Said Freddie. "I know, but I bet it will be a great place to go to at night when you're in this form." Said Sam. "Well, it does look kind of nice." Said Freddie "Maybe I will go here at night." "And I'll go with you, because I don't want you to go by yourself." Said Sam.

Sam had then hugged Freddie, showing an act of love. Freddie had then held his arms around Sam. "I just can't stand the fact of you getting hurt." Said Sam "I really mean it, Freddie. You know I do. Because, I can't believe that I'm actually going to say this, but I love you, Freddie." "That's the sweetest thing that any girl has ever said to me." Said Freddie "And the best part, is that it comes from the heart." "I've never became closer to a guy than this ever in my life." Said Sam. "Don't worry, and we should go out sometime, well, until I get rid of this monster curse on me." Said Freddie.

Sam and Freddie had then decided to browse around the mansion. Sam had went into the backyard, while Freddie was trying to make a place to sleep. When Sam had went into the backyard, and had saw some headstones. Then she had saw a headstone of a person named Charlie Benson, he had the same last name as Freddie, it was almost like the dead person was related to him, then she had saw a page of the book that she found earlier.

Sam had then learned more about Freddie's curse, about that the monster curse is filled with evil and darkness, and he must find a way to get rid of it, and the only way for Freddie to break his curse was to find his lost love. Then Sam had knew that she was going to be the key to get rid of Freddie's curse, because she had reflected on what happened in the past.

Sam had loved Freddie all of her life, however, Freddie was in love with her friend, Carly, and Sam didn't want her feeling to get hurt, so she had hid them, but that hadn't work, and she had resulted in bullying Freddie. Now, Sam had thought it was time for her to do what she had to do for a long time. Sam had went back inside the abandoned mansion, and noticed that Freddie had fell asleep on a king-sized bed in one of the bedrooms, so Sam moved a bed inside the room, so she could sleep in it too. So, Sam slept on one bed, and Freddie slept on the other as they slept for the night.


	4. Carly Knows The Secret

Chapter 4-Carly Knows The Secret

The next morning, early in the morning, like at 4:00 A.M., Freddie had woken up and had ran all the way back to his loft carrying Sam on his back. Freddie had then went inside his loft, and Sam had went into Carly's loft. Then things were about to freaky in the morning.

It was then 8:00 A.M. and Sam had went to see Freddie. Freddie had went back into his human self, but the curse wasn't lifted yet. Sam still needed to figure out the way she was going to be able to break Freddie's curse. "Hey, Freddie." Said Sam "How are you doing?" "Just the same." Said Freddie "I'm still in this dreaded curse, and I still have some fleas." "Listen, Freddie, I'm going to help you, and I think I've found a way to break the curse." Said Sam.

But then Carly had then left the loft, prepared to go to school. "Hello, Sam, Freddie." Said Carly "What are you two doing?" "Nothing, just having a little chit chat with Freddie." Said Sam. "Listen, I need some answers from you two." Said Carly "Because I've been noticing some strange behavior between you two. You have never been around much, you always run off all the time, even at night, you two go off together. Now, I have no idea what you guys are doing, but I need to know why you have been acting strange lately."

Sam and Freddie had then became in hot water, they didn't want to tell anybody about Freddie's curse, but the secret was almost going to get out. They couldn't improvise a plan, and Carly was their best friend, so the best solution was to tell the truth. "Listen, Carly, the reason for all of that is." Said Freddie "Well, I've had some strange effect from the comet, and now I have this curse, where I turn into a wolf monster every night. I didn't want to tell anyone because I thought I would scare people, and I told Sam too, but she kept the secret." "Are you telling me the truth?" Said Carly. "Yes, we are." Said Sam "And we'll prove it to you tonight, when it's nighttime."

Sam and Freddie were prepared to prove to Carly the truth about Freddie's curse. They were all friends, so Carly needed to know about this, that's what friends are for. They keep secrets together, and they keep them safe.

It was almost nighttime, the moon was about to come up. Sam and Freddie had arrived at Carly's loft. "Hello, Sam, Freddie." Said Carly "I'm so glad that you could came at such sort notice." "Listen, Carly, can you promise to keep this a secret?" Said Freddie "I couldn't tell anyone, because I knew it would scare people." "Just tell me the truth right away." Said Carly. "Okay, but it's not going to be pretty." Said Sam.

Then the moon had appeared as the clouds had moved away from it, that's when Freddie was about to transform into a wolf monster form. Freddie's skin had started glowing in a blue light, then his fingernails had started growing. Freddie had then opened his mouth, and his teeth had grew and started to look sharp. Carly and Sam had closed their eyes as Freddie was going through the rest of his transformation. Then when the girls had opened their eyes, they had saw Freddie in his wolf monster form.

"This is why I didn't tell." Said Freddie "Just face it, I just can't be around here." "Look, Freddie, it's okay." Said Sam "Don't worry, I'm helping you get through this." "I'm sorry, Sam." Said Freddie "But I just can't be here." "You can't leave, Freddie." Said Sam "I made a promise to help you with your curse." "Well, your promise is about to expire." Said Freddie "I'm sorry, but I need to go." Then Freddie had ran off on his own, and Sam was about to go get him.

Sam had then started to walk out of the loft and go after Freddie. Carly was going to worry for Sam, so she couldn't let her go out there in the dark. "Wait, Sam." Said Carly "You can't go out there all alone too, you'll get hurt." "I know, but I have to help Freddie." Said Sam "I promised him. It's just that I've been keeping something from him for a long time. I'm in love with Freddie, I kept this secret for a long time. I need to help Freddie get back to his true self, and I may be the only person who can." "Okay, Sam." Said Carly "Just promise me that you'll stay out of danger." "I will, Carly." Said Sam "Bye."

Then Sam had went off to find Freddie, it was going to be hard for her to find him, but she couldn't give up. Sam didn't want Freddie to get into danger, so she kept looking around. Then Sam had looked in the abandoned mansion, because that's where she and Freddie go there at night, when Freddie was in monster form. The abandoned mansion was looking very creepy, but Sam had to look inside.

When Sam had went inside the mansion, she looked in the main room, and had saw nobody there. It was really empty, but then from a balcony, an evil monster named Charlie was there and had saw Sam looking for Freddie. Charlie was going to whip up a scheme to take care of Sam, that meaned he was going to put her in danger.

Charlie was going to make his attack on Sam when she was about to enter the dining room. He had snuck on inside the dining room balcony just as Sam was going to enter the dining room. When Sam was about to open the door, she felt a slight chill, like the doorknob was at a very low temperature, but Sam couldn't give up looking for Freddie, so she went inside.


	5. Breaking The Curse

Chapter 5-Breaking The Curse

Sam had entered the dining room feeling a little bit startled, but she couldn't give up looking for Freddie. "Hello." Said Sam trying to look for Freddie "Hello, is anyone here?" "I'm here." Said Charlie. Charlie was on the balcony, he was the evil monster.

"Who are you, you monster?" Said Sam. "The name's Charlie." Said Charlie "Charlie Benson." "What?" Said Sam "But you're dead, I saw your headstone in the backyard." "I am dead." Said Charlie "But my soul is left here in this mansion inside a monster's body. You see, some of the Benson's were cursed by being transformed into a wolf monster. And the only way was to look inside of the heart, and find the lost romance, but none of them ever did. It's the comet, it's full of the evil that turns us into this form. Now, I'm not letting you break this curse, and if you were going to, you wouldn't even find the person that you love." "Oh, you better back off, Charlie." Said Sam.

Sam had then tried to punch Charlie in the face, but apparently Charlie was so fast that Sam was unable to punch him. "You can't do anything to me at all." Said Charlie "I'm what you say is invicible." Sam had kicked Charlie, and then began to ran out of the mansion, but she forgot that Charlie was so fast that he blocked her only way out. "Listen, Charlie, you can't keep me in here." Said Sam.

Sam had tried to fight Charlie, but apparently he was super fast and super strong. Eventually, Sam had then got hurt that she wasn't able to move a muscle. Charlie had then grabbed Sam by the neck. "You better get out of here, Charlie." Said Sam. "Go ahead, scream for help." Said Charlie "Nobody's going to hear you."

Then a miracle had came for Sam. Freddie had smashed through the door of the abandoned mansion and attacked Charlie. Freddie had finally came for Sam. "Freddie, you came back." Said Sam "Listen, you need to know something."

But right as Sam and Freddie said another word, Charlie had then came and attacked Freddie. Then Freddie and Charlie were having a monster fight. Sam had took cover, and had ran for her life, and went up the stairs. Sam didn't want Freddie to be helpless, but Charlie was too strong for Sam to fight against. So, Sam had tried to look for a way to battle Charlie, so she had tried to look in the book.

Freddie and Charlie had still kept battling in the abandoned mansion, and Sam was still reading the book looking for a solution. But then when the solution to defeat Charlie had came to Sam, Charlie had hurt Freddie so hard, that he suddenly went up in the air, and fell down unable to move.

"Well, Freddie, looks like your time's up." Said Charlie "Say goodnight." But then Sam had came with a silver sword that she had found in the cupboard nearby, and had stabbed Charlie with it. Then Charlie had then started to explode, because Charlie was just a soul in a monster's body. And then Charlie was gone. Sam had then felt exhausted that she had fell down and landed on Freddie.

Freddie and Sam were on the ground laying down feeling exhausted. "Listen, Freddie." Said Sam "There's something important that you need to know." "What is it, Sam?" Said Freddie. "I've been keeping something from you for a long time." Said Sam "I have the thoughts come to me, and now I think it's time for me to tell you. Freddie, I have loved you all of my life. It's just that, I've been going through something tough for so long." "What do you mean?" Said Freddie. "I love you, Freddie." Said Sam "And I loved all of the time that I've spent with you this whole time, and it's made me get closer to you. I mean, if it wasn't for this, we would have never became closer than ever." "Yes, well that is really the nicest thing any young girl like you has ever said to me." Said Freddie.

Then Sam and Freddie had leaned closer to each other, and then Sam had then kissed Freddie on the lips. The kiss had lasted for so long, that the passion from it was filled with so much love. Their love for each other had then became back which had been lost for a few years. Then when Sam and Freddie stopped kissing, they had fell asleep on the floor in the abandoned mansion, but while they were on the ground sleeping, a beam of light had shined right in front of Sam and Freddie, something incredible was happening.

When Sam had woken up, she had saw Freddie, only he wasn't in his wolf monster form. Freddie's curse was broken, and it was all thanks to Sam. She was the person who broke it, all because of the natural power of romance. So, Sam had then carried Freddie was still asleep, and took him back to his loft. Sam had went by Freddie's loft, and had opened the door with her lockpicks, and had went to Freddie's bedroom. Sam had put Freddie on the bed underneath the blankets, and had left him to sleep. Sam had then left the room, and went into Carly's loft until morning came.

Then when the sun came up, Carly and Sam had then left Carly's loft ready to go to school, then Freddie had left his loft all right as rain. "Wow, Freddie, you're all back to normal again." Said Carly. "My monster curse was broken, all thanks to Sam." Said Freddie "And I just had the best time with her in last few nights." "Well, that's nice to hear from the both of you." Said Carly "Well, we should definitely get to school."

As Carly had left, Sam and Freddie had then said a few things before they went to school together. "Hey, Sam." Said Freddie "Thanks for everything." "You too, Freddie." Said Sam. Sam and Freddie had then kissed on the lips one more time, and then held hands as they left to go to school.

Then later in the evening, Freddie had made a surprise for Sam where they went by the beach. Sam had worn a blindfold, and Freddie had walked her through it. "Just tell me where are you taking me." Said Sam. "I'll tell you once we get there, and we're here." Said Freddie.

Sam had took off her blindfold when she got to the place with Freddie, then saw that she was on the sunset lookout by the beach with Freddie. The sunset looked beautiful because it had so many bright colours. "Freddie, this is amazing." Said Sam "I've never seen a beautiful sunset like this before, I mean, look at all of the colours." "I thought that we would watch the sun go down together." Said Freddie "So, why don't we sit down."

Sam and Freddie had then sat down on the sunset lookout watching the sun go down. "Isn't it beautiful?" Said Sam. "It truly is." Said Freddie. Then as Freddie had his arm around Sam and Sam had her arm around Freddie, they had such a romantic moment where the sunset was so colourful, the wind was light and exhilirating, and when they had kissed, it was like they were tasting something that they never did before, which was a really nice.

Then as the sun was getting closer to going down, Sam and Freddie had sat close, and had said that they had loved each other, and the moment was more romantic than ever. The End.


End file.
